


1AM

by FindingMyPerhaps



Series: The Ballad of Mary Winchester II [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary doesn't know who else to call. But who else can she tell that her twin just broke up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1AM

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who don’t know who Mary is, she is a creation made originally by me and a friend for fun. 
> 
> Mary is Sam Winchester’s twin sister. The rest will be explained.
> 
> Posted to my tumblr 7 July, 2015

They’re finally here, just inside Palo Alto.  They’re in a motel, the only familiar thing they have.  Only there are two beds this time.  And it’s just Sam and Mary.

Mary’s hands are shaking as she digs her phone out of her bag, the tears in her eyes almost blinding.  No calls, no texts.  Just as well, considering she only has three contacts in her phone: Sam, Dean, and Dad.  Sam is there with her, Dean is just… Dad wouldn’t dare try to contact them after everything that happened earlier that night.

Sam is in the shower, had just gotten in barely a minute ago, giving Mary time to do this, to break her promise.

Looking back at the bathroom door, Mary tries not to think too hard about the stranger behind it.

Dean’s number is still on speed dial, but Mary takes the time to type out his number as if she’s typing a prayer against the keypad.  When she hits the call button, she takes a deep breath and brings the phone up to her ear, wiping at her eyes with her left hand.

One ring.  Two rings.  Three-

“Mary?” Dean’s voice answers, and Mary can’t say anything.  She’s silent for the moment, waiting to hear his voice again.  To make sure she’s not just hallucinating or hearing what she wants.  

“Alright, if you’re calling just to fuck with me, then I’m-”

“ _Dean_ ,” Mary sobs into the phone, her eyes closing as the tears just fall.  She brings her left hand up to her mouth, covering it so that her sobs are muffled.

“Mary?” Her older brother sounds really concerned now.  “What happened?  Are you okay?”

“I-It’s Sam,” Mary somehow manages to get out.  

“Sam?”  Dean already sounds on alert at that.  “What happened? Is he okay?  He hurt?”

“No, Dean, he…”  Mary squeezes her eyes shut tight, so angry at herself for calling Dean.  She controls her breathing and tells herself she can do this, that she can stop her sobs.  “He… broke up with me, i-if you can call it that, I mean, he actually _broke it off_ , Dean, I…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.”  Mary hears the sound of Dean shifting.  “He did what?  He ended it?  Why?”

“H-He said he wanted to start over,” Mary said, and her sobs still evident as she speaks.  She continues to wipe at her tears with her left hand.  “That he wanted to try and really be normal.  Try to really fit in for the first time in our lives.”

Dean is silent for a minute, and Mary is scared he hung up on her.  

“Did he ask you what you wanted?” Dean finally asks, breaking the silence.

Mary closes her eyes again.  “Yes,” she admits.

“And what did you tell him?”

“I said okay,” Mary confesses, and she hates herself for it.  “I said okay because I didn’t want him to worry.”

“Worry about what?  Breaking your heart?  Or worry that I’d drive there and kick his ass?”

“Dean, _don’t_ ,” she begged.  “He can’t know I called you.”

“And why the fuck not?”

“Because he made me promise not to contact you or Dad because of the fight.  He knew Dad never wanted to speak to us again, and he was afraid of what you would have to say after you didn’t say anything when Dad was yelling at us, Dean, and-”

“Stop.”  Dean’s voice is firm and Mary holds her breath.  “Don’t talk about.  Just… let’s not talk about it, okay?”  There’s a silence between them again before Dean just breathes, “Mary, what the _fuck_. He broke up with you, and then he made you promise not to talk to me?  That’s fucked up.”

“I didn’t know what else to say.  I just didn’t want him to worry.”

“Yeah, well, the only thing he has to worry about is me making my way there and kicking his little-”

“Dean!” Mary raises her voice and then looks back at the bathroom door, listening for the water that is still running.  She relaxes and turns back, her crying having stopped for the moment.  “Just.  No one can know that I called you.  Okay?  Not even Dad.  Not even some pretty blonde you pick up at the bar.  Alright?”

She can almost hear Dean’s smile.  “Nah, you know the only blonde I like is you, baby girl,” he says, and for a moment, Mary almost believes him.  

The huff of laughter she offers is enough for them to be silent for a moment, almost comfortable.  But Sam’s probably going to get out of the shower soon, she she knows she has to go.  “I have to go, Dean.”

“I thought you were gonna say that,” Dean answers, and his smile is gone.  “Don’t make any more promises that you can’t keep, baby girl.”

“I won’t,” Mary says.

“Is that a promise?”

She smiles for the first time in what feels like years.  “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Yeah.  Goodnight, Mary.  Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I promise.  Night, Dean.”

“G’night, baby girl.” And just like that, the line goes dead.

There’s no _I love you_.  But it’s good enough.


End file.
